


That day, the fox laughed.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, but if you enjoyed it here too id be glad :>, i guess, i say its a chrobin fic but, its more like hinted??, kinda trippy probs, or where it could have gone if i hadnt, read mononoke lol, so its a bit weird, this is basically ver 2 of the youkai hunter robin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: "Do you know? Do you know what happens on these kind of days?""They say that people are spirited away." M!Chrobin, AU where Modern AU Robin is 'spirited away' into the glorious world of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Yep.





	

That day, the fox laughed.

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

 

 

 

He's unceremoniously awoken when a stray ray of sunlight hits his eyes. Ugh.

 

 

He grimaces and blinks, shielding his eyes with his hand, frowning when he feels its dampness press against his forehead. What...?  
  


 

...Ah, of course.

 

He sits up in the chair, sighing at the water stuck to his clothes. He shivers at the cold.

 

 

"Bad day?" The man in front of him asks. The train conductor?

 

"Probably the worst." He admits. Outside, he hears sound of rain. It hadn't stopped.

 

"The weather seems to sympathize with you."

 

 

 

At that, Robin looks at him. "What makes you say that?"

 

"A few hours before, it was raining quite heavily."

 

It was. He remembered that. Walking through that hadn't been easy.

 

 

 

As if to remind him of that, another stray drop trickled down his cheek.

 

...It had been raining quite heavily.

 

 

 

So then...

 

He stares at the spot next to him. The spot he'd been sleeping in, before he sleepily lumbered towards the side of the shade, an attempt made in vain.

 

 

So then...

 

"Even so, the sun is still shining brightly now." The man says.

 

 

 

The train conductor? The clothes he was wearing seem to indicate so.

 

The clothes...huh?

 

 

 

They're shifting. Color, form.

 

Before Robin's very eyes...they're shifting.

 

 

 

_**"Let me ask you this."** _

 

His voice. It had deepened, lightened, taken on an echo that shook his very being.

 

The breath in his body seems to have frozen solid. His head bowed under a sudden weight, obscuring the man's face from view.

 

 

What had...he looked like?

 

Robin can't remembe r-

 

 

_**"Do you know what happens on these kind of days?"** _

 

"The...se...?"

 

Words fill his head and yet they won't come out.

 

 

 

 

_**"They say that people are spirited away."** _

 

 

 

Familiar, foreign, that voice dances around his mind.

 

He feels the train give way beneath his feet.

 

 

 

_**"You hate your birth name, so you switched to a more hopeful one. I will address you as such."** _

 

"...?!" How did-

 

_**"Robin. Your name, your existence."** _

 

 

 

He feels something grab his bowed head, numbness creeping down his back.

 

 

_**"I will take them."** _

 

"H..."

 

_**"I will take you away."** _

 

 

 

 

He cannot feel the ground anymore.

 

His body is flying.

 

Flying through air, space and time.

 

 

 

And then he remembers to breathe.

 

"Ah....aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

 

 

He's falling, not flying.

 

The air fleeting behind him, past him, he opens his eyes and sees nothing but endless blue.

 

He was falling. Falling...back to the ground.

 

 

No, his body curls, protectively, instinctively knowing. He cannot survive a fall in this height.

_Someone!_

 

 

"Help...!"

 

 

 

His back hits something, but his body doesn't break.

 

Wings. He sees wings.

 

Had he died so soon?

 

 

"Are you alright?!" A woman's voice, worried. She comes into view a little later.

 

"I..."

 

"You're not hurt anywhere?"

 

 

"N...No. I think." Robin manages. His throat hurts, his head is aching. His entire body felt like it would crumple, snap if he moved. But he wasn't injured.

 

When he moves, he sees the wings again. And realizes what he was sitting on wasn't exactly stable.

 

 

"Don't struggle, you'll fall off." The woman says. She's attempting to soothe him, he thinks, "But...where did you come from?"

 

"I..."

 

"Your robes look kind of weird. You came from a different country?"

 

 

"A different country? What...!"

 

And then he notices. The woman was wearing some kind of...fantastical armour. Like. Fantastical as in medieval fantasy armour.   
  


 

Also, what he was sitting on was a horse.

 

 

With wings.

 

A flying horse.

 

"What the-?!"

 

 

 

The sound of an explosion interrupts him.

 

"Chrom!" The woman cries out suddenly, the horse rears and Robin grabs at it to keep steady.

 

"Wha-"

 

 

"Chrom is in danger!"

 

Chrom.   
  


That name.

 

 

His heart speeds up.

 

 

"Chrom?! He's here?!" He looks to where she was staring at.

 

And is immediately struck dumb.

 

A castle. A castle loomed in the distance before him, grand, immense.

 

The splendour of it seemed to be marred by several human-like things shuffling towards it.

 

"That is-?!"

 

 

"Risen are here too!"

 

"Risen?"

 

"Those zombie-like things near the castle walls! They're trying to get to Chrom!"

 

"He's here too?!"

 

 

 

"Yes! He was supposed to have left with the other Shepherds but-" The woman bites her lip.

 

And now Robin looks at her face properly.

 

"Sumia?!"

 

 

 

"Yes?! E-eh?! Do we know each other?!!"

 

"You look just like Sumia!"

 

"I am Sumia, though?!"

 

 

"What is this?! Gahh!"

 

Just then, an explosion shook the air around them, a resounding explosion. 

 

Much closer than they expected.

 

 

"Plegian mages! They're here too!"

 

"Mages?! As in magic-users?!"

 

"Yes!"

 

 

 

The horse, no, pegasus leans forward suddenly and Robin has to grab on to the horse to prevent himself from toppling off.

 

"Hold on!" Sumia says, a bit too late.

 

And they fly, they fly all the way back towards the ground.

 

 

Narrowly avoiding, dodging similar explosions, bolts of light, gusts of wind, a flash of colors. He stares in awe, dazed, his hands cramping up from clutching so tightly to the horse, but he doesn't care.

 

Alright, so. Magic existed.

 

Something hot and burning grazes his cheek, high pressure winds sharp enough to cut his sleeve.

 

 

 

"Cordelia!" Sumia shouts. Another familiar name. Robin looks around to see another familiar face.

 

This was...incredibly surreal.

 

 

"There you are! Are you hurt?!"

 

"No, we're fine!"

 

"We?" Cordelia notices Robin, frowns at him, "Who are you?"

 

 

"I fell from the sky?" Is his explanation. Or his attempt at one.  
Of course, that only makes her look at him even more suspiciously. For Sumia's part, she says, "Yes! And I caught him!"

 

"...What in...wait, we have no time for that! Sumia, we need to regroup! The Risen, they broke through our ranks somehow and Gangrel's army is taking advantage of that!"  
  


"Where's Chrom and Lissa?!"

 

 

 

"They're holed up in the castle, Sully and Stahl are protecting the entrance. They can't last for long, though, we need reinforcements!"  
  


"Wait." Robin interjects, "You only have two people fighting against...that?" He points to the sizeable horde, "They won't last long like that!"

 

"I know! We need to assist them as soon as poss-"

 

"Watch out!"

 

 

Sumia pulls him to the side and Cordelia parries the incoming fireball headed right for him. Okay, magic was serious. Serious business.

 

This...was magic.

 

He feels his heart stop.

 

 

This was magic.  

 

Chrom was in the middle of all this.

 

"Chrom."

 

 

"What?"

 

"We need to pull back towards that castle." Robin points at it, "You can deflect magic attacks right? You and Sumia?" 

 

"Yes, we can?"   
  


 

"We'll need to head over there. Can you ask some more...uh...pegasus? Troops?" Sumia nods at the term, "To follow us and create a shield against the magic users. I see some horsemen over there, they'll be able to help us with the zombies."

 

"The Risen?" Sumia supplies helpfully.

 

 

"Yeah, the Risen." Robin says, "Will that work?"

 

"It should. We'll need to be careful though." Cordelia says grimly, "Fine. Robin, was it? Stay behind us."  
  


"Alright. This way. It's thinned down here."

 

 

Somehow, they manage it. Under the watchful eye of the Pegasus fliers, they manage to make their way to the castle entrance somehow.   
Under the shadow of giant wings, Robin peers up at the large, large castle.

 

He's in there somewhere.

 

Chrom.

 

 

"..."

 

"Cordelia!"

 

"Sumia!"

 

 

Familiar voices, familiar faces.   
  


Stahl and Sully as cavaliers. Even Kellam in the sidelines, he's surprised when Robin steps over to him and taps his shield, asking if he's okay.

 

He sees them in the opposing team too. Tharja in the distance, coolly deflecting a thunderbolt, the creaking cries of a raven. Skulking in the shadows, a thief with a sweet tooth.

 

 

Something falls, grabs at his feet, and he stumbles. Behind him, the pegasus bucks as he collides with it unceremoniously, his back hitting the ground.   
  


"...! Get off!"

 

Somehow he managed to shake it off, that desperate, iron grip on his ankle, even as the mage groaned. A hiss in the air, like a death rattle through his body and then he just...stopped. Stopped breathing.

 

 

Stopped.

 

Robin could hear his heartbeat in his ears, little else, he stares at the mage in horror.   
  


Dimly, he hears another boom in the distance.    
  


The ground rumbles under his fingers.

 

 

Something...something gleaming on the ground near his leg. A golden sheen. 

 

A...book?

 

Hesitantly, he picks it up. The cover is smooth and almost slips from his hands, he sees vague rune-like writing on the pages.   
  


 

The moment he sees them is when it happens.

 

The zap of static on his fingertips, the loud ringing in his ears.

 

His breath halted in his throat as the pounding of his heart increased, increased, increased in volume.   
  


 

It's all he can hear.

 

No. That was a lie.

 

Through the faint distance, he can hear that voice again.

 

 

_**Don't waste time.** _

 

A voice chiding him.   
  


**A voice. So familiar.**

 

_You have to save him._

 

 

Robin raises his head and sees what the others do not.

 

In the midst of all the chaos, a lone figure slipping through the castle doors.

 

_**Go.** _

 

 

He's on his feet somehow, he doesn't even remember sitting up.

 

 

_**Hurry!** _

 

 

And he's running.   
  


Aware of his own breath, resonating through his body, loud. He hears yelling as he dodges past the people, the soldiers, the faint sting of metal catching on his sleeves, blood on his cheek.

 

He can't stop.

 

He can't.

 

He doesn't know when exactly dirt gives way to marble, the echoes of his footsteps loud in the emptiness, it's empty, too empty, why is nobody here?

 

This is wrong, wrong, wrong, this shouldn't happen.   
  


 

_Not now, not here._

_Not here...!_

 

 

The click of a door and he whirls around.   
  


The door behind him.

 

 

_Not here!_

 

His hands are clumsy, his palms slicked with sweat.  
  


He sees the assassin before he finally sees...him.

 

 

A blade, gleaming in the cold, quiet air.

 

 

_No!_

_Not...!_

 

"Arcthunder!"

 

A foreign word slips on his tongue and he sees blue eyes widen.

 

Fire, static along his arm, it itches, and a blinding flash of light.

 

And he closes his eyes for what seems like an eternity.

 

 

_**Chrom.** _

 

He knows the name as well as his own.

 

But of all the people he saw in this strange world, he never expected to see him here.

 

Here. He was here.

 

 

Like clockwork, the warmth of memories rushing through his mind.   
  


He was here.

 

 

 _Save him_.

 

 

He opens his eyes again.

 

What he sees first is the assassin, crumpled to the floor. A lone attacker. No one else seemed to have slipped through.

 

 

"You...saved us."

 

 

That voice. He freezes up.   
  


He can't...speak. He can barely move.

 

All he can do is look up and meet his eyes, his gaze.

 

"Thank you." Chrom says, and he's smiling in relief.

 

 

"..."   
  


"Are you alright?"

 

"I...should be asking you that." Robin manages finally. A single chuckle slips past his lips.   
  


 

Of course he was more worried about Robin. Forget the fact that he'd almost...

 

"Even...on the verge of death. That's so like you." Robin continues, taking a deep sigh as he straightens up.   
  


 

Maybe...he's said too much. Chrom looks confused.

 

 

"Have we met before?"   
  


"Probably...not." If none of the others recognize him.

 

His hands feel strangely cold after all that lightning.

 

"Regardless, you saved my life I should thank you." Chrom says. And Robin looks up dumbly as the man steps closer to him and smiles warmly, "So thank you."   
  


"..."

 

 

...This was. This was...bad.   
  


His heart started to ache.

 

 

"I-it's fine." Robin says tersely, looking away. He holds the book out towards Chrom, "H-here. I think someone from your army...dropped it."   
  


"...My...?" Chrom looks somewhat surprised, "You mean it isn't...you're not a mage?"

 

"Not really." Robin shakes his head, "I just kind of...picked it up."

 

"...Oh. Well, you should seriously consider a career in spellcasting." Chrom replies, looking somewhat nonplussed. It's at this point he notes Robin's appearance, "Those are...strange clothes. Are you a travelling perfomer or something?"

 

Robin's cheeks redden at that. He doesn't look that weird, does he? "I'm not from here." Is all he says tersely.   
  


At that, Chrom chuckles a bit, just a bit. "Sorry, sorry. You come from far then?"

 

 

"..."  
  


At that...Robin stays quiet. Just for a bit.

 

When he speaks again, he doesn't answer the question.   
  


 

"They're looking for you. Your...friends."

 

"I know. Those dastards wouldn't let me through." He tilts his head towards the assassin's body, "...I need to find Lissa."

 

 

"She's here too?"   
  


"...Yeah." Chrom's giving him a weird look but doesn't say anything.

 

 

"I'll go look for them, then."   
  


"I'll come with you."

 

 

"No!"

 

Too harsh. He sees Chrom recoil, a tendril of guilt.   
  


"...You're safer here."

 

 

"But what about you?"

 

 

What about him?

 

"I'll be fine."

 

 

He can almost feel the hesitation in the air.   
  


A step forward. No.

 

_Don't._

 

"Wait. I'll come with you."   
  


"No!"

 

 

He rounds on him.   
  


He watches Chrom's expression waver, staring at his face.

 

 

"You..."

 

The door handle rattles again, loud, deafening. They look up.   
  


Robin doesn't know how, but the static gathers in the palm he'd carefully placed behimd him.

 

 

"...Stay behind me."

The door rattles again. It creaks open.

 

 

"Chrom!"   
  


Like mist, he feels the static disspiate.

 

 

He steps to the side as they flood in, the characters that he sees.   
  


 

 

Because...that's all they are. 

 

Characters. 

 

Based on the people that he's seen.

 

 

_**You've figured it out quickly.** _

 

There's a mirror next to him. He turns around slowly.   
  


His reflection smiles back at him.

 

_**I thought as much.** _   
  


"...What is this?"

 

 

_**Exactly what you wished for.** _

 

"What I...?"

 

Isn't this what you wanted? In your dream?   
  


 

His dream. On the train.   
  


 

He feels the breath freeze up in his body as his 'reflection' gleefully continued.

_**A second chance. A chance to change everything. I only gave you what you desired.** _

**_  
_**"What are you...?!"

 

 _ **I killed you.**_ His reflection says cheerfully, _ **I killed you. I killed the useless you of that dimension.  
**_

"You...?!"   
  


_**I dragged you here to give you a second chance, just as you wished.** _

 

 

A second chance.

 

 

He can still hear them talking in the background.

 

_**Back to the beginning here too. Emmeryn is no more here as well.** _   
  


"...!"   
  


_**It's back to the beginning. It's up to you what you do.** _

 

 

"Why are you doing this?!"

 

Cackling. Ugly laughter from his mouth.  
  


His face distorts, reality flickers before his eyes.

 

 

__**You caused this.  
  
**

_**You created a world without him.** _

 

 

Robin could barely turn back.

 

 

_**You killed him.** _

 

 

His reflection's hands press up against the glass. The flesh...dripping. Rotting away from his very bones.

 

_**So fix your mistakes this time around. Or perhaps don't. Either way...** _

 

"Robin?"

 

Behind him, his name. In that voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.   
  


In front of him, his reflection laughs.

 

You can never escape.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Kagen no Tsuki: Mononoke Opening  
> Kamisama no Iu Torii-Youjou-han Shinwa Taikai OP  
> Renegade: Gangsta. OP  
> Success: End Roll OST  
> Strange Town: End Roll OST


End file.
